Blooming Life
by nerdgirl07
Summary: Wanda and Ian have their first baby. This is unheard of for any soul but how will it work out. Sorry summary sucks, just a short oneshot that I thought up.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first non-Austin and Ally fanfic. I _love_ this book. This is just going to be a short oneshot but hope you like it anyway. –ng7**

-**Wanda's POV**-

It is a very strange thing, holding a child in my arms. It is unheard of for a soul to have a child and not put a soul into it, let alone have the father be a human. I stroke the baby girl's short blonde locks.

Ian kisses my forehead. "Good job babe." I stare at the child for a second more and then look up at Ian. I strain my neck for a kiss. He kisses me gently while brushing my hair out of my eyes. Ian glances down at our baby and a huge grin splits his face.

"I can't believe I am a daddy, especially to such a pretty little girl." This is the first time I really look at my baby. She is awake so I can see that she has big light blue eyes. As I stare at her eyes and notice there is a slight silver glow. _How odd, I guess she got some of my soul genes._ I take Ian's hand and he sits down on the cot next to me.

"Good thing we have you to get us the No Pain, it made everything a lot easier." I nod. I haven't said anything since she was born an hour ago; I am just at a loss for words. I haven't had to talk really, Ian and I can communicate without words and the only people that have seen me are Doc and Ian.

I hear Mel's alto voice echoing just outside, sounding kind of annoyed. _It's Mel, what do you expect?_

"Melanie, calm down. I just think Wanda might want a little more time to rest. You know how tiring it is to have a baby. It has only been an hour." Doc says.

"Wanda's my sister! I have a right to see her!"

"Ian," I whisper.

"Yes, honey?"

"Can you tell Melanie to come in for me?"

"Of course sweetheart." He lets go of my hand and walks over to the heavy wooden hospital doors. When Ian pulls open the doors I see Mel with her hands on her hips staring down Doc with Jared cowering at her side. She looks really funny because of her large baby bump that holds her second child. "You can come in Mel, Jared."

"Finally!" she exclaims and hobbles into the room as fast as her swollen feet will take her. Mel sits at the end of my bed and looks at my baby. "She's gorgeous!"

"Thank you." I reply. Jared stands on the right side of my bed.

"She looks just like you Wanda." Jared says. Ian gives him a look. Even though it has been 3 years since I was inserted into Pet, Ian is still wary of Jared. I almost forgo t about my past feelings for Jared.

"That's weird." Melanie comments, "Did you notice that she has the silver circle in her eyes?"

"Yes."

"Really?" Ian says and bends down to look into our daughter's eyes. "Wow, it's like she's part soul or something."

"She is." Melanie says. I frown.

"Is that a bad thing?" Ian asks, looking concerned.

"If I hadn't been in here, our daughter would be perfectly human, now she has to be half parasite." I groan. I have accepted the fact that I am some use to the world but I have yet to accept my parasite qualities.

"Don't say that." Ian bends down to look into my eyes and he puts his hand on my cheek. "I love you for what you are. I love our daughter for what she is. We all do."

"Me too!" Mel, Doc and Jared chime in unison.

"Enough with all this mushy, make Wanda feel better stuff. Can I tell everyone you're accepting visitors now? They all really want to see you, especially Sunny." Sunny and I have recently become very close due to our being a soul.

"I don't know Mel…" Ian starts.

"Ian, I am fine." I run my thumb over his hand. "Bring them in." Doc leaves to go get them.

"So, Wanda, is there anything you need?" Melanie asks.

"I am good, thanks." Melanie thinks of herself as my big sister. In a sense, she is. Since I shared a body with her so long, she could easily be considered my sister. Since I am younger than her physically, she takes the role as big sister, even though I am technically thousands of years older than her. I never complain because it obviously makes her happy. It's selfish, but I like how she does stuff for me: lifts heavy boxes, offers to help with my chores and simple things like get me a glass of water.

"Wow, so this makes me an aunt." Mel gasps.

"and me an uncle," Jared adds.

"Jamie an uncle,"

"and me a dad." Ian finishes.

"I can't believe I am a mother." I muse. I am responsible for a baby, helpless, innocent child.

"You're going to be a great mother." Melanie says.

"What about me? I am going to make a good father right?" Ian says with mock disgust.

"Sure Ian." Melanie agrees and turns back to me. The doors open and a flood of people come in led by Jeb and Doc. They surround my cot. The scene reminds me of when I woke up after being inserted into Pet. Everyone was here, even Lucina and her kids.

"Wanda, she is beautiful!" Lucina exclaims.

"Thank you." Ian and I say in unison.

"Well then, what are you naming the little half-breed?" Jeb asks. Ian and I scowl at him and he puts his hands up in an 'I surrender' type way.

"What do you think Ian?"

"What about Ava?" **(A/N: I looked on a list of top baby names for 2012 and Ava was on it, the meaning of it in Hebrew is life and I guess that kinda makes sense?)** I look down at my baby. Her beauty reminds me of a blooming desert flower at the beginning of spring. **(A/N: Sorry, the name is just really important; Ava also means blooming in Latin.)**

"It's perfect."

"Ava it is." Ian bends down and kisses Ava on the forehead. I suddenly noticed the absence of Kyle and Sunny.

"Where are Kyle and Sunny?"

"Just getting something for you guys, I mean, you just had a baby! Every woman has to have a baby shower right?"

"You guys didn't have to do that for us."

"It is no problem." We talk for a couple hours, waiting for Kyle to return. The doors open and in walk Kyle and Sunny, Kyle holding a small white box adorned with a sheer ribbon.

"Here you go Wanda. It's for you and the baby." My thin fingers greedily open the package. I have to admit I am glad to get a present; we almost never do here in the caves. I slowly lift off the lid. I can see Ian smirking out of the corner of my eye. He must have had something to do with this. Inside I find two silver heart lockets with our names engraved tiny on them.

"How did you get these?" I ask, bewildered.

"Sunny was willing to help if it meant making you happy." Kyle answers. I look to Sunny and smile. I lift my arms up for a hug and she comes over to accept it.

I hold her out at arms' length, "Thank you."

"Look inside." She whispers. I obey. In the one with my name engraved on it is a small picture of Ava, in her necklace, a picture of me.

"Wow, you guys got these fast. I hadn't realized anyone had even taken a picture of me. I can't believe you could make it all the way to Phoenix, get the lockets, have our names engraved and take a picture in just a couple hours."

"We have our ways. Jeb had one of those old cameras anyway that took the picture and then it came out the front so there was no wait there, we just had to cut them out."

"Who took the picture?"

"I did, about half an hour after she was born."

"Oh."

"Now that we have the whole family here, why don't we take a picture?"

"Sure!" Everyone says. Jeb puts the camera on a timer and stands in the circle around my bed. Everything is perfect.

**Sorry this was so stupid. It seemed like a good idea at the time. Oh well. Thanks for reading anyway. –ng7**


	2. Do you guys want a multichapter?

Hey so I was thinking that I would maybe write a real story for this. Like a multichapter. I really really like the idea. I haven't written anything on this site for a while but the other site I like to go on doesn't do The Host much. Please tell me what you guys think through pm or reviews. Thanks so much :D


End file.
